Darkrai's Lonely Halloween
by gojiratoho25
Summary: First Halloween Fanfiction. Darkrai goes to the cemetery with his old Houndoom to spend some time with the ghost of said Houndoom. However, it turns out that this year Darkrai won't be visiting his old Houndoom alone. LunarEclipse Shipping. R&R please


**Darkrai's Lonely Halloween**

It was past nine, with the full moon shining upon the neighborhoods around the globe. Groups of kids are going trick-or-treating in many costumes. Some vampires walk along with princesses and some kids in robotic costumes talk about their bounty with kids in knight outfits.

In a cemetery of a large town, a man comes out from the shadows, wearing the outfit of Jack Skellington from "A Nightmare Before Christmas". His left eye is covered with some of his white hair, as his blue eye scans the tombstones that surround him.

His mind grows heavy with the amount of dreary reminders of his existence comes to him as he kneels down at a grave stone marked "Here lies Spike the Houndoom".

"Hello, old boy," the man says, as if trying to strike up a conversation with the grave that holds a lost pokemon. The man waits a few minutes before a semi-transparent Houndoom comes out of the ground and shakes himself from the dirt that isn't really on his "fur".

'Woof, woof!' the ghost dog barks at the man who had once own the pokemon.

"I'm sorry I was late," the man tells the ghost as he sits in front of the grave, "The meeting today took longer than I wanted it to."

The ghost pokemon walks up to the man's lap and lays down, not even fazing through the costumed man. The man places his left hand on the Houndoom ghost and starts to run his left hand through the dog's "fur".

The man looks down at the Houndoom ghost and, using his right hand, scratches the ghost's chin softly. The dog ghost's tail wags around, as the ghost raises his head and looks up at his former owner.

The man stops scratching the ghost's chin, but continues to run his left hand through the ghost Houndoom's "fur". The feeling of reconnecting with his old pet relieves the man of some of the pain he caries around.

Suddenly, the ghost's ears perk up and it starts growling, making the man turn his head to see what was wrong with his "dog". Standing there is a girl with blonde hair in a Catwoman costume looking at the duo with her blue eyes.

"Darkrai," the girl tells the man, "You left so soon that Arceus was worried that something happened to you."

"I'm sorry Cresselia," the man, who was Darkrai, sighs as he continues to pet the ghost. "I just wanted to spend the few minutes that I always have on this night with my old pet."

Cresselia continue to looks at the two, before walking over and sitting a foot away from Darkrai and the ghost Houndoom. As the nightmare pokemon continued to pet the ghost, Cresselia couldn't help but notice the tears building up in the man's eyes.

"What was his name?" Cresselia asks him, gaining Darkrai's attention.

"I named him Spike," Darkrai informs her, "I lost him when he was bitten by a Serviper."

Cresselia looks at the peaceful scene in front of her, noticing the serious face he usually has now has a smile.

"Um…is it okay to pet Spike?" Cresselia cautiously asks her counterpart.

Darkrai looks at her for a second, before asking his old dog, "Spike, can my friend pet you?"

The Houndoom ghost nods his head, and Cresselia holds her left hand in front of the ghost's face. The dog sniffs the hand, before moving his head under the Lunar Pokemon's hand and lets her hand run through his "fur".

"Spike," Darkrai says, making the ghost Houndoom look up at him, "It's about time you have to go back."

The ghost dog whines at the news, before Darkrai adds with teary eyes, "Don't worry, I'll get to see you again next year. I promise I will get here sooner so we could have more time to spend."

The ghost Houndoom nods his head, before heading to the grave stone and jumping back into the ground. Within less than a minute, the tears in Darkrai's eyes flow down his face. Cresselia notices this and pats the dark-type's back.

"Don't worry, Darkrai," his counterpart reminds him, "You still have us to make the year go by faster."

"I know," the dark-type tells Cresselia, "It's just I usually have enough time to spend longer with him."

Cresselia quickly tries to think of something to say, before telling her friend, "How about this: next year I'll try to help you meet Spike quicker."

Darkrai turns his head to hers and smiles, before saying, "I would like that."

Soon, Darkrai and Cresselia get up and make their way back to the Hall of Origins. But before they go, Darkrai turns around and looks back at the grave of his old Houndoom.

"I'll see you next year, boy." Darkrai tells the grave stone, knowing that he will always have his old friend to look forward to during Halloween.

"Actually," Cresselia remarks as she wraps around her counterpart's right arm, "We'll see him next year, Darkrai."

Darkrai looks at her and smiles, happy to have someone to spend next Halloween with someone alongside his old Houndoom.


End file.
